youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Ball
Aaron Ball is an English YouTuber mostly known for his gaming videos. History * Aaron joined YouTube in August, 2014. * On August 24, 2014 Aaron uploaded his first video. * On September 14, 2015 Aaron uploaded his first Vlog video. * On February 21, 2016 Aaron uploaded his most viewed video. Games Played This list includes all of the games Aaron has played as of November 23, 2016. # ARMA 2 (Played once as of November 23, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (Played 3 times as of November 23, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (Played 5 times as of November 23, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (Beta) (Played once as of November 23, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (Played 3 times as of November 23, 2016.) # Driveclub (Played 3 times as of November 23, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5 (Played 4 times as of November 23, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online (Played 4 times as of November 23, 2016.) # Happy Wheels (Played twice as of November 23, 2016.) # Resident Evil 7: Biohazard (Played once as of November 23, 2016.) # Star Wars Battlefront (Played once as of November 23, 2016.) # Turbo Dismount (Played once as of November 23, 2016.) # 3DTuning (Played 10 times as of November 23, 2016.) List Of Vlogs This list includes all of the Vlogs Aaron has uploaded as of November 23, 2016. * 2015 MacBook Pro 13" Retina Unboxing (Uploaded on September 14, 2015.) * Extreme Grip Pro PS4 Controller Case Review (Uploaded on July 29, 2016.) * The Winner Of The Giveaway Is... (Uploaded on August 5, 2016.) List Of Tutorials This list includes all of the Tutorials Aaron has uploaded as of November 23, 2016. # How To Get Arma 2: Free (Uploaded on September 6, 2014.) # How To Get Remote Play For Non Vaio PC'S (Uploaded on September 25, 2014.) # How To Get Cod 5 Multi Mod Menu (PS3) (Uploaded on September 28, 2014.) # How to get Turbo Dismount For Free (No Torrent) (Uploaded on November 29, 2014.) # How To Hack Mymaths (Uploaded on December 4, 2014.) # How To Download The Forest For Free! (Uploaded on March 27, 2015.) # How To Get Fraps For Free (Uploaded on on April 4, 2015.) # How To Unlock Game Achievements On Steam (Uploaded on June 22, 2015.) # GTA 5 Paint Jobs - Rare Paint Jobs Online! (Uploaded on August 14, 2015.) # GTA 5 Online - How To Get Custom Crew Emblems (WORKING 2016) (Uploaded on February 21, 2016.) Vehicles Aaron Has Used In His Driveclub Series BMW * BMW M3 GTS (Used in this video.) * BMW M4 (Used in this video.) Mini * Mini John Cooper Works GP (Used in this video.) Vehicles Aaron Has Used In His 3DTuning Series Audi * 2010 Audi TT RS Coupe (Customized in 3DTuning #3.) BMW * BMW M4 Coupe (Customized in 3DTuning #5.) Ford * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Customized in 3DTuning #4.) Mercedes-Benz * Mercedes-Benz A45 AMG (Customized in 3DTuning #9.) * Mercedes-Benz S63 AMG (Customized in 3DTuning #6.) * Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 6x6 (Customized in 3DTuning #2.) * 2015 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG (Customized in 3DTuning #8.) Nissan * 2010 Nissan GTR (Customized in 3DTuning #1.) * Nissan Skyline R34 (Customized in 3DTuning #10.) Porsche * Porsche Panamera (Customized in 3DTuning #7.) Trivia * Aaron's former YouTube channel name was MrAaronBall1. * As of November 23, 2016 Aaron is the 1,587,754 most subscribed YouTuber in the world according to SociaBlade.com. * Aaron is Sponsored by NoScope Glasses, the Sponsorship started in mid January, 2016, and will end in late 2016 do to the company closing down. Collaborations And Friends * Pringle Plays. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers